deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Corallus vs Mabbox
Intro Boomstick: Blue, the color that depicts your enemy's tears when they're shown no mercy. Wiz: And luckily, these two beasts bear this color Boomstick: Corallus, from the minecraft mod, Advent of Ascension. Wiz: And Mabbox, from, err, an MS paint pgroam Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Corallus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j3GwlEXDRc Boomstick: So, what do you think when you go swimming under the sea? Fishes, the beautiful scenery, the wildlife? Wiz: Exactly boomstick, but the question is - what monsters lie there? Boomstick: Well, there DOES exist a little den that nests little amphibian thingies, once you kill them. It summons the mother of these little monsters; Corallus! Wiz: Corallus is a strong beast, capable of withstanding gunfire, magic, explosives, lasers, and a ton of other weapons, surprisingly. Boomstick: This amphibiac monstrosity also excels in one other thing, formerly known as kicking ass! Wiz: Corallus can hit powerful enough to severely injure a person in full armor, even harming the strongest, albeit! Boomstick: If this isn't bad enough for you, he has the ability to fucking STRENGTHEN his attacks, which is powerful enough to take an entire enderdragon down in two smacks and crush a human in a powerful armor! Wiz: Corallus can also run incredibly faster, both on water and land. Boomstick: Alongside these mobility feats themselves, he can also jump incredibly high to reach his targets, and on collision upon the ground, he creates an explosion that bores a hole into the ground! That's something Wiz's mother can't do! Wiz: Wait - what?! Boomstick: Oh, err, nothing. Wiz: I hope you didn't state that thing about my mother again. Boomstick: Aside from that, err, feat. Corallus can also summon little baby orbs that swarm their enemy, and explode on death, causing massive damage if you punch them! Wiz: Corallus is also incredibly dangerous on water, as he pulls his enemies downwards on hit, thus allowing to drown them. Boomstick: This does NOT strictly apply in water, but applies both on land too, meaning you can't fly away now, birds! *Cue video of corallus killing a wither*. Mabbox Boomstick:Dragons, the complete badasses of the internet and fictional world. Wiz: But what about the, well, poorly made dragons? Boomstick: Oh yeah, you mean the shitty MS paint ones like mabbox? Wiz: Yeah, something like that. Boomstick: Mabbox is a blue dragon, decently powerful, although. Wiz: While Mabbox lacks in feats and information, he CAN somewhat take down a few building level opponents at the least. Boomstick: Aside from that useless information, Mabbox is an 8'11 foot tall 1,500 ton dragon that has a few thunder-based attacks. Wiz: His attacks include the thunder ray beam, which, well, umm? Boomstick: Shoots a ray of thunder that does, stuff. Wiz: He can teleport, making him slightly agile. Boomstick: And he has flight, allowing him to move in the air, I guess. Wiz:But his trump card is his hair Boomstick: His hair allows him to revive himself every 3 minutes if it's not removed. Wiz: But if it is removed, albeit, it will make him weak and powerless, along with removing the reviving. Boomstick: Mabbox also becomes weaker at dawn, making him more potent at night! *Cue images of Mabbox* Pre-fight Mabbox is flying through the skies of minecraft, until he notices a light blue, washed up den on the shore. Mabbox then proceeds to look inside, spotting several light blue creatures roaming around inside of it. Mabbox then, realizing he was hungry, kills quite a few to feed on, until then, he heard a noise. *'Grooaan*' There then jumped out a blue, humanoid version of the creature in front of him, which roughly pushed him out of the den in defense. Corallus then dragged him onto the beach and hit him a few times until Mabbox teleported away, they both took a stance Fight. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so5E7Y6yVqc Mabbox fired his Thunder ray beam, which had little affect on corallus, corallus then ran toward mabbox and swiped at his torso, scarring mabbox in the process. Mabbox, appearing angered, hit corallus with his tail, slightly hindering corallus for a moment, he then shot a thunder ray beam at corallus head, making corallus trip over. Mabbox then started clawing at corallus for a while until he was suddenly hit by a blue thing, he then clawed it and- *BOOM* Mabbox was fazed from the explosion, leaving Corallus an open room for attacking him. Corallus turned dark, and started running at Mabbox. After this, Corallus landed a powerful hit on Mabbox, thus heavily knocking him into a mountain and leaving a small crater. Mabbox, in unison, flew to Corallus' location, without noticing, corallus jumped high into the air and punched Mabbox. Mabbox abruptly fell to the ground, weakened by this hit, Mabbox teleported away from Corallus and flew ontop of a tree. Firing thunder ray beams in the process. While the beams didn't hurt corallus, corallus then jumped onto the tree, landing on Mabbox. When corallus made collision with mabbox, there was an explosion with heavily harmed Corallus' opponent, leaving them no choice but to teleport to the sea, thinking it'll give Mabbox an advantage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1LkQngjv7E Corallus then quickly sprinted to the ocean where Mabbox was swimming, Corallus then thought of an idea - he'd quickly drown mabbox using his ability. Mabbox, thinking corallus wouldn't attack him, saw Corallus quickly running on top of the water and smashing the blue thunder dragon; down he went into the ocean and drowned. Corallus thinking Mabbox was dead, 3 minutes later, saw that the dead, blue dragon was gone in the water. He then looked up in the sky - spotting a blue blotch. Corallus finally realized it was Mabbox, then being struck by him. It was now an underwater duel to the death, both clawing at eachother, corallus punching Mabbox, heavily damaging the beast. Mabbox shocking and clawing Corallus, hurting the coral monster. Until then, Corallus turned dark and missed his head, hitting one, distinct spot - Mabbox's hair. Due to this, Mabbox turned weak and woozy underwater. Corallus then turned dark once more and- *SHLUCK* Corallus whacked off Mabbox's head, thus executing the poor dragon once and for all. *'KO'* Conclusion Wiz: There goes another loss for the MS paint OC's, once again. Boomstick: Goodbye, MS paint dragon. Have good riddance! Wiz: While Mabbox had a ranged attack, flight, and teleportation, Corallus completely outmatched him in durability, attack strength, and abilities. Boomstick: Thanks to corallus' pulling ability, he made Mabbox's flight abruptly stop, allowing him for more attacks. Wiz: And since corallus swiped at Mabbox's hair, he was given the window of oppertunity to instantly kill Mabbox once that was done. Boomstick: It looks like Mabbox didn't DRAG-on with his life. The winner is corallus. Category:Blog posts